Blue Charleston
| background = #E6D1C4 | font = century gothic | color1 = black | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = black | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Willaaaa.jpg | width = 350 | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = Barfield High School | birthday = November 21, 1997 | address = 73 Patterson Street, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Student | relationships = N/A | housemates = N/A | personality = Blue is a wild child. She's high spirited, acts recklessly, and likes to act spontaneously. She's beautiful and fierce, and she knows it. When she is in a good mood, she loves to make people smile and laugh. However, Blue is excessively moody, and it extremely hard for anyone to figure out what she’s feeling and what is wrong when she’s in a bad mood. When this happens, though, she usually shuts everybody out and becomes condescending, cold and even rude towards her closest friends. She tends to run away from her problems, and doesn't feel sympathy for anybody seeing as she went through a lot of things in her life. She's also opinionated and will stand up for anything she believes in. | appearance = *'Hair Color:' Light Brown *'Eye Color:' Green *'Height:' 5'7" (1.70 m) Blue is a very beautiful young woman, with green eyes and dark brown hair with light amber highlights. Her hair is usually wavy or curly but varies from time to time. Blue wears a lot of "party girl clothes" that went with her rebellious personality. She would wear things such as short skirts, leggings/jeggings/tights, strap-tops, heels and occasionally boots. Blue also wears dresses, but nothing fancy. | family = Blue is an only child. Her mom had a very hippie vibe when she was younger, while her dad was more of a conventional and serious type of guy. Blue's mom died early, which caused her dad to change and become bitter, especially towards Blue, seeing as she had the chance to call 911 and save her mom but she didn't. Blue also blames herself for this. | friends = *'Juliette Wicks:' Blue met Juliette at a group therapy session. They were often playful towards each other, but serious when they needed to be, especially since they were best friends. They moved in together after getting tired of their neglectful parents, and everything was peachy until Blue left. She missed Juliette terribly so she decided to come back for a while, but she didn't expect things were going to change. She thought Juliette was going to be waiting for her, but when she felt like Juliette moved on, she left again, because she thought she wasn't needed. | history = Blue grew up in a loving family. Her mother and father were complete opposites, though, which was proven when they had trouble giving her a name. Long story short, Blue got to pick her name and she chose it because it was her favorite color at the time. When Blue was a child, her mother had a seizure due to a head aneurism. Blue wasn't able to call 911 in time so she witnessed her mother die. Blue’s father blamed her for it and she regrets it to the present day. A few years later, Blue started being rebellious and ran away from home, then started drinking and using drugs. She attended a group therapy session for other people who felt the same way she did, and then she met Juliette. Later on, Blue tried to fix things with her father by going back home, to no avail. She moved in with Juliette in a boarding house in Blackwood Mountain, and had a romantic relationship for a while before Blue disappeared, saying she needs to sort things out. The whole running-away-and-then-coming-back situation happens several more times, before she realizes that she wanted to stop running away, and then comes back to Blackwood Mountain. | trivia = *Blue is openly gay. *She is a bookworm and has a "Life Library". | note = No one can catch the motherfucking fox. | fc = Willa Holland | user = TheHipsterQueen}}